Mihalis Hatzigiannis
|origin = Nicosia, Cyprus |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Guitarist, Pianist, Record Producer |label = BMG Greece (1998-2002) Universal Music Greece (2002–present) We Love Music/Universal Music Germany (2009-present) |years_active = 1996-Present |website = Official Website Official German site }} Michalis Hatzigiannis (Greek: Μιχάλης Χατζηγιάννης; born November 5, 1979 in Nicosi a, Cy prus) is a popular Greek Cypriot recording artist. From 2000 to 2009, Hatzigiannis has received over 30 certifications in Greece alone, making him one of most successful artists of the decade.Hatzigiannis is also known for representing Cyprus at Eurovision Song Contest in 1998. In 2010, Hatzigiannis released his first English language album in Europe. In 2010, Forbe''s'' listed Hatzigiannis as the 22nd most powerful and influential celebrity in Greece and fifth highest ranked singer. Discography as a composer *2003: Vale Mousiki -Despina Olympiou song *2004: Ehoume Logo - Despina Olympiou songs *2004: Ola sto fos - Eleftheria Arvanitaki songs *2005: Os ekei pou borei i kardia na adexei - Natassa Theodoridou songs *2006: Paidi Akoma - Eleni Peta songs *2006: Vrohi Ton Asterion - Glikeria songs *2006: Pame Makria - Kostas Makedonas songs *2006: Einai Kapoies Agapes (2nd edition) - Pashalis Terzis song *2007: Mazi Horista - Despina Olympiou songs *2007: Me To Na Podi Sta Astra - Giorgos Dalaras songs *2009: Mia Stigmi - Despina Olympiou songs Discography as a singer *1997: "Simera" *1998: "Genesis" *1998: "Mikros Arhaggelos" *1998: "Tragoudi Amartolo" *1998: "Pagkosmios politis" *1999: "To Soma Pou Zitas" *2000: "Prosefhi" (with Alexia) *2000: "Mono Sta Oneira" *2000: "Parakseni Yiorti" *2001: "I Titli Tou Telous" *2002: "To S'Agapo" *2002: "Horis Anapnoi" *2002: "Eisai Edo" *2003: "Monos Mou" *2003: "Party" *2004: "Gia Sena" *2004: "Pou Einai I Agapi" *2005: "Afta Pou Tha Lega Se Sena" *2005: "Oneiro Zo" *2006: "De Fevgo" *2006: "Ola I Tipota" *2006: "Na Eisai Ekei" *2007: "Heria Psila" *2007: "An Den Kitazo Esena" *2007: "Pio Poli" *2007: "O Paradeisos" ftiahtike Gia Mas (With Despina Olympiou) *2008: "Krata Me" *2008: "Etsi Se Thelo" *2008: "Emeis I Dio San Ena" *2008: "Ola Tha Pane Kala" *2009: "Anapoda" *2009: "Par'ta ola dika sou" *2009: "Anna" *2010: "Sti leoforo tis agapis" *2010: "O Tilefonitis" *2010: "Everyone Dance" *2010: "To Kalokairi Mou" *2010: "To Kalytero Psema" *2011: "Mia Apo Ta Idia" *2011: "S' Agapo" *2011: "Aksizo" *2012: "Tharros I Alitheia" *2012: "Plai plai" *2012: "Treis Zoes" Awards *'Pop Corn 2001': Best New Artist *'Arion 2003': Best Pop Artist, Best Pop Album(Krifo Fili), Best Artistic Singer *'Arion 2004': Best Artistic Song(Monos mou), Best Modern Laikos Singer, Best Singer of the Year, Best-Selling Single(Monos mou) *'Mad Video Music Awards 2004': Best Pop Video-clip(Monos Mou), Best Artistic video-clip(To Party), Best Video-clip of the Year(Monos mou) *'Arion 2005': Best Artistic Singer, Best Pop Singer, Best Pop Album(Akatallili Skini), Best Pop Song(Gia Sena), Best Album of the Year(Akatatallili Skini) *'Mad Video Music Awards 2005': Best Video-clip of the Year(Gia Sena) *'Status 2006':Best Male Singer of the Year *'Arion 2006': Best Artistic Song(Na Minis Edo) *'Cyprus Music Awards 2006': Best Greek Song(De Fevgo), Best Greek Single(Oniro Zo) *'Status 2007':Best Male Composer of the Year *'Cyprus Music Awards 2007': Best Male Artist, Best Album of the Year (Fili & Ehthri), Best Single(Ola i Tipota) *'Mad Music Video Awards 2007':Best Pop Video-clip(Ola i tipota),Best Video-clip of Male Artist(Ola i Tipota),Best Video-clip of the Year(Ola i Tipota),Most Played Artist *'Arion Awards 2007':Best Folk Song(Na Ise Eki), Best Artistic Song(De Fevgo), Best Pop Album(Fili & Ehthri), Best Song of the Year(Ola i Tipota), Album of the Year(Fili & Ehthri), mad video awards 2009:καλύτερη σκηνοθεσία σε video clip "Αναποδα"(σκην:white room) *'Mad Music Video Awards 2012': Best Video Clip Of The Year "Tharros I Alitheia" Own Eurovision Song Contest In the first edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, Cyprus debuted by sending Mihalis Hatzgiannis with his song "Plai plai". The song ended in 20th place out of 22 songs, receiving 37 points. Category:OESC 1 entrants